Optical devices are generally fabricated by forming multiple devices on a single wafer and then separating the devices from that wafer. These optical devices typically include one or more waveguides that terminate in facets through which light signals enter and/or exit the waveguide. The waveguide facets are typically located at the edge of the device and are formed when separating the devices from the wafer. For instance, the devices are often separated by a dicing process that also forms the facets on the waveguides. However, the facets formed by dicing are rough and accordingly produce undesirably high levels of optical loss. As a result, the facets are typically polished after dicing. This polishing is typically associated with long cycle times. Additionally, this method produces low yield levels due to the high levels of manual handling. As a result, there is a need for optical devices with improved edge structures and/or for improved methods of forming the edges of optical devices.